RAST connectors based on regular distance connection plug technology are widely used in household appliances, automobiles and industrial control systems for electrical connection between electronic components, such as wires and circuit boards. In the male connector of the existing RAST connector, a connection terminal is inserted into a plastic housing in a conventional clearance fit manner, and a holding force is provided by the barbs on both sides of the connection terminal for holding the connection terminal in the plastic housing. However, during usage of the connector, the holding force for the connection terminal is still insufficient such that the connection terminal is easy to be disengaged from the insulation housing.